Conventional systems for quenching molten slag from a coal gasification reactor typically include a slag chamber having a bottom outlet for discharging molten slag which drops to the bottom of the slag chamber. Effectively facilitating separation and removal of the slag from the water bath is desirable to avoid buildup of slag in the water bath.
The present invention is directed to overcoming this problem.
Applicants are not aware of any prior art which, in their judgment as persons skilled in this particular art, would anticipate or render obvious the present invention. However, for the purpose of fully developing the background of the invention, and establishing the state of requisite art, the following art is set forth: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,343,625; 4,377,394; 3,253,906; 4,073,629; 4,514,191; 4,328,006; 4,195,978; 4,289,502; 4,177,042; 4,487,612; 4,192,654; 4,126,427; 4,465,496; 4,472,171; 4,129,422; 4,119,411; 4,073,627 and 4,541,840.